ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
James Creed
---- |perks = ---- |derived =DT: HP:525 }} History James does not know where he was born or even know his own parents. As far as he knows, they were dead well before he can remember. He grew up in a mercenary group called The Burning Suns (The Suns for short). The Suns had an elitist military mindset; if you weren't already the best, you were garbage, even if you were a child. Their training methods for children were purposely meant to break them down and rebuild them into professional killing machines. James managed to keep his mindset, but The Suns training him took notice and he was punished a lot more for it. For example, they made him do 60 pushups and yell "I'm cool!" after everyone because he was caught with his jacket draped over his shoulder while walking. Another time he and all the other children were forced to run 20 miles up hill while over encumbered all because while James was being chewed out, one of the other children did a slide right in front of him and a Sun, stood up and yelled "SIR SAFE SIR!" For a punishment the child had received earlier, James busted out laughing. While running every 20 steps, the group of children were instructed to yell "Thank you, James! Thank you!" Needless to say by the time they were 19 they were all well oiled machines. Around the time James was 21, he was sent on a mission to the Commonwealth Headquarters, where he and several others were hired to hunt down runaway androids and several "trusted" combat variant androids. When they managed to hunt down the androids, they breached an old building from multiple points. When they assaulted the building they cleared it fairly quick with minimum resistance. At the time, this did not feel right to James, but they left with their android prisoners anyways. As they were leaving the facility, a shock wave of some kind caused the androids around them to scream, fall over and have what James would describe as a seizure. As James looked to the building, it Exploded sending James flying about 50 yards through a wall face of another building. When James regained contentiousness, he found himself surrounded by familiar android faces as well as new ones with more emerging from an underground Bunker. Two of the Androids had a distinct look about them, one of them spouted, "Fucking human! Kill them all! Send a message to the Commonwealth". The Androids heeded the command and unload with automatic weapons on James, leaving him nearly dead. Project Cerberus James woke up four years later in a Commonwealth facility. A female scientist explained to him that he was nearly killed four years ago by the androids and no one but him survived. He was saved when some scientists came upon him with a large armed guard force. The scientists experimented on him for four years, turning him into a prototype for the Cybernetic Soldier Project dubbed 'Cerberus'. The plan was to create human/cybernetic hybrid soldiers that followed commands to the letter. However, James was in too poor a state to survive the final series of implants that would wipe out what was left of his humanity. Instead, they planned on terminating him as they had no more need for a prototype. However, she explained to him that she could not live with herself if she did that and awoke him from his stasis. She then fully activated his implants which were on minimum function mode and explained to him that once activated, they can never be turned off but for him it was an agonizingly painful experience. She then walked him to an advanced tactical suit explaining to him that each one of these suits are specifically designed to interface with an individual and that wearing them for someone like him the interface would be enhanced giving him a HUD (Heads up Display), displaying tactical information, biological feedback being reported by his implants, and map and compass capabilities. Their conversation was cut short by yelling in the background. James and the young lady later found out was Doctor Jen Rose, the Assistant Head of the Cerberus Project. James managed to get Jen and himself out of the facility with many dead androids in their wake. He attempted to link back up with the Burning Suns but they could not be found. It was like they just up and left, like they "bugged out" in a hurry. James later found an advanced bunker with Jen in tow. In a few months they were able to bring the generators and the facility back online. With a small scientist and engineer community gathered at this point, the facility was dubbed Sanctuary ("for the intelligent inclined" James' thoughts not theirs). Not long after they were conducting vital experiments, they were able to create a stable artificial limb, organ and implants program. However, it is small in comparison to the Commonwealth's. The incident that led James in a whole bunch of trouble James found himself chasing an android from the Commonwealth into an underground tunnel talking to his home base via an advanced SatComm array from the Old World tethered via secure connection to his suit. Jen was dubbed "Arch Angel" as a call sign for talking to him on the other end to prevent exposure of her to the outside world. He pounced on the android and used his proton machete to cleave his head off. He then contacts Arch Angel while walking deeper into the tunnel giving a situation report (SitRep). While giving his SitRep to Arch Angel, the android's body suddenly exploded with no warning, causing his way out to cave in. Besides being absolutely terrified by that, he was OK. He wandered the tunnels for what felt like days, killing what was a unusually high amount of feral ghouls. Running low on food and water, he eventually wandered to find a dim light in the distance and found a massive nexus in the tunnels with a fortified city in the middle. He happened upon the Survivor City trapped in a constant struggle against a feral ghoul infestation the likes he had never seen (think zombie apocalypses) and things weren't looking good for them. He managed to get a connection to Arch angel and gives her a sitrep, followed by her urging him to do something and not abandon these people. Against his better judgement, James leapt into action and used a combination of his two custom .45 M1911, automatic 12 ga. shotgun and his handy proton machete, he managed to save the people of the town. The grateful people gave him a tactical assault rifle in return for his services. The children looked at him with pure amazement, ran up and gave him a sheriffs badge, and began referring to him as "Sheriff Future Man" which stuck with the towns people calling him "Sheriff" every day. Now James finds himself helping protect a town full of people with Arch Angel in his ear if he even thinks about sneaking off. As of late the ghoul attacks are getting worse, and he knows as well as Arch Angel if he does not get these people out of the town soon they all might not be alive much longer. (events after the survivor town, seeing that the RP fell through) After holding out for months, things started to look grimmer and grimmer when James finally could not take it anymore. He convinced the town that they needed to move out believing in what he was saying that nobody will come to save them and that holding out at this point is not an option. So they bugged out, heading into the tunnels. The first few days weren't so bad... until a scouting party never made it back. James had made an executive decision to move down a different path not bothering to dedicate more people to look for the lost. They had continued for several more days and finally made it to a sealed door. James along with a few others repelled ferals while they worked on the door. By the time the others managed to get the door open, James returned by himself. Shaking his head he just said, "Keep moving forward. There is no turning back now. We're destroying the mechanics of that door behind us." They continued forward leaving the dead to rot. Several minor feral attacks killed about 20 people in the next coming days. Arguments and fights broke out killing 12. Mass blame and accusations are brought up against James which were squashed by James himself. Despite Arch Angels objection, James merely explained than no one else came for them and they could either continue to follow him or they could sit on their asses. The populace with nowhere else to go followed him. A week passed by and James found a way out. leading a little less than half of the survivors to light. For the children that were left, this would be the first time they have ever seen the light. From there, they went there separate ways; James took the sheriff badge given to him and tossd it aside muttering obscenities. He returned to Sanctuary bitter. WIP MORE TO FOLLOW Personality Creed is not immediately trusting of people, but a great friend should he trust you. Break his trust and he will not want anything to do with you. He tends to keep to himself but as of late he has become "friends" with the brainy types. Category:Characters